Time Is Running Out
by gurls rule boys drool
Summary: I cant put in a summary... its too early and would ruin the story. Just read. You'll like it! Rated M to be safe. Spashley soon enough. Or else it wouldnt be a good story! Reviews are always nice too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Umm… I don't really know what to say here… so… yeah a new story. Yeah. Um… hope you like it. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing besides my own stuff :)**

We all hate school besides that one class that we all love because of someone that we've had a thing for since school started, right? Ha, well that's my problem. Im kind of failing that class because of that certain somebody. English. Ashley Davies.

Ashley and I… well I wouldn't say we're friends… actually I would say that because that's exactly what we aren't. Friends. We're more just acquaintances. The only time we've talked is when she asked me how to spell something. She sits in front of me now. She got moved from her friend Aiden Dennison. They talked too much. That's when I met her.

So, this whole crush thing has been going on for a couple of weeks now. I use to have an A in this stupid class, but now it's a D-. I really should get the grade up, but with Ashley sitting in front of me, I don't think I can.

So, we're sitting in class right now and we only have about 5 minutes left of class, so we're all just talking. I was talking to my best friend, Emily Woods, who sits next to me in here.

She has been my best friend since 2nd grade. I saved her from the 6th grade bully back then.

"So, Spence, who do you like?" She asked me. Random.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ashley slightly turn around to listen. "No one really." I reply back. My eyes are glued to her.

"Liar, who is it?" Geez, she never gives up.

I take my eyes off of Ashley and turn to Emily, "No one, Em. For real." I tell her getting annoyed of the topic quickly.

"Fine." She finally ends the conversation

I turn back to look at Ashley who turned back around. Aiden was over here and sitting on her desk and talking to her. I sigh and turn back to Emily. "So, you are for sure coming with me to the concert right?" I ask her.

We planned one night that we were going to go to the concert in downtown LA. Paramore. I can't wait.

Ashley turns completely around, "Who are you guys seeing?" She asks us

I can't believe that she just talked to us. About something that we're actually going to do.

"Spencer here is making me go with her to a Paramore concert." Emily rolls her eyes

Emily isn't a big fan of them. She's more into T-Pain and Akon and them. I can't handle rap or hip hop. But on another note, Ashley is talking to us!

"You don't like them?" Ashley asks Emily

Does Ashley like them? I wonder.

"Not really. I'd much rather go see Akon in concert than Paramore." She tells her

Aiden is just sitting there. He makes this noise like he disagrees with Emily. "I'd rather go see AC/DC or Guns and Roses than either one of those bands." I guess he has to have his input in this too. Jackass.

Ashley pushes him lightly, "Paramore all the way." She smiles and looks over at me

I nod quickly, "Im with her." My heart I swear is beating faster than normal. And I bet ya my face is pretty red. I turn away from her and act like Im looking for something in my backpack.

The three of them are talking about something. Actually, it's more of Aiden and Emily flirting with each other than anything. Then the bell rings.

We all get up and start to head out of the classroom. Aiden and Ashley are in front of Emily and I. Before we turn away, I look at the back of Ashley's head. She turns around and gives me a small smile. I return it and walk away to my next class.

My next class was Spanish. Boring.

The rest of the day went by slow like usual. Before I knew it, I was in first period again. My favorite class of the day. English.

I get in a little late and take my seat behind Ashley. The teacher starts to talk about something about our essays that we turned in a couple of days ago. She already graded them and was about to pass them back.

I stare at the back of Ashley's head and smile to myself. I then grab my bag and sit it on the floor after I take out my binder and a pen and sit it on my desk.

I open my binder and flip to the English section. "Hey," I look up and it's Ashley talking to me. Again.

"Hi." I say with a small smile

"Do you have a pen I could borrow for this period?" I hand her my pen and she smiles at me in return.

I dig through my backpack for another pen. I finally find one and that's when the teacher makes her way back to my desk. She has my essay. She sits it on my desk, "Well done, Carlin. I knew that you would be able to get a higher score eventually." She gave me a pathetic smile and walked back up the row

I pick up my essay and I read 89 on the top in big red marker. This has to be wrong. I look at the name it is says Ashley Davies. I sigh and tap on her shoulder. She turns around and I hand her the paper. "Thanks." She says in a quiet voice and turns back around.

When I finally get my essay back, it says 82. Well, it's better than a 57. That's what I got on my last essay.

The teacher was going over the essays with some kids as the rest of the class was talking amongst themselves. I sat there re-reading my essay. I was in the middle of it when it was yanked out of my hands by Emily. "What did Miss Carlin get?" She asked flipping it back to the front page. "An 82. Not bad." She chuckled as she handed it back to me

"Yeah." I replied back

Ashley turns around to me. "An 82? Hey, that's better than your last score." She smiled and laughed a little

I laughed a little in return, "Yeah I'd say."

She turned back around and whipped out her cell phone and started to text someone. I happily sighed. She was actually talking to me. The bell rings.

It was Friday. Tonight there was a football game. King High against Marthasville. It's going to be a good game, so I think im going to go with my friends. Well actually, Emily, Kyle, and Tony are making me. A few other friends are coming too.

Kyle is our only gay friend we have. He is the only one who knows about my crush on Ashley. He's the only one I can talk to about it. He's the only one I can trust with my giant secret.

I head off to Spanish and sit down next to him. He looks at me and smiles, "How was first period?" And I know exactly what he meant by that

**A/N Ok how was that? You think I should continue? I know that this chapter was short, but I promise the next one to be longer. Reviews are always good!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved reading them all. I like how everyone either suggested something or told me something about this story/life.   
**

**blonde gone wild- you'll find out in this chapter. :) and I don't know when im going to update my other stories. But I kinda need to, huh? Haha**

**Speedie1985- thanks I enjoy writing. I will don't worry :)**

**IMsoSORRY- thanks. Flirt with her!! Soon she will like u too. :) **

**Dawniekey- thanks for the suggestion. I didn't even think of that! But now I shall do it. :)**

**On with the story!**

I turned to him and just smiled. Then I sighed and the smile kind of disappeared. "It will never happen." I tell him

"Yes it will! You just have to wait! Have you've been flirting with her?" He asks me as he takes off his binder

I watch him do this. He's wearing a pink polo shirt with the collar popped. He is the only guy at this school who can dress in pink and still look hot. If he weren't gay, I'd date him. I smile at that. Maybe I am straight… but maybe not. I think of Ashley and smile.

"Yeah… well no." I let out a chuckle

"Spencer!" He whined "Why not?" He asked writing something down on his paper.

Looks like he's taking notes. On what? I look at the board and see the teacher writing big Spanish words on it. I take out my binder and start taking notes myself.

"For one, Emily is there. And for two," I look around the room, "She would probably freak out." I tell him. I watch him stop taking notes and look at me. He shook his head.

"We'll see." A smile crept across his face

I smiled back and started taking notes again. I couldn't stop thinking about Ashley. I never really told Kyle that I never talk to Ashley besides yesterday and somewhat today. Im surprised she even knew my name. Even when she asks me for a pen or something, I freeze up. I don't say anything back to her. If I tried, im afraid that all will come out is gibberish.

After Spanish is break. Kyle and I wait in the hallway next to our lockers waiting for Emily and Tony. We were talking when Ashley and Aiden were walking through the hallway. I saw her and I froze up.

"Spence… I asked you a question." Kyle said and noticed my gaze is somewhere else. Ashley. A smile crept on his face again and then yelled, "Ashley! Aiden! Over here!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" I slap his arm and my hands begin to sweat. Gross. They're coming over here. Damn it. I hate Kyle and his stupid ways.

"Hey Kyle." Ashley said hugging him. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Spence," Aiden said in a little flirty voice.

"Hi…" I say really quietly. I turn away and fiddle with my locker knob. I open it and act like im trying to find something.

I can hear Ashley and Kyle talk about something. Aiden leaned up against the lockers and crossed his arms. "So, you'll be at the game tonight right?" He asked

I turned to him, "Yeah." I replied. Why can't they leave?

Aiden opened his mouth to start to say something, but Ashley grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Looks like they're leaving. Yes!

When they're out of earshot, Kyle turns to me. "What the hell was that about?" He asks me, crossing his arms

I look at him, "I can't believe you did that!" Emily and Tony walk up to us 

"Did what?" Emily asks taking Tony's hand into hers

"Nothing." I say quickly and start to walk off, making the others follow. I have no clue where we're going though.

"So, are we all meeting here tonight? Or are we car-pooling?" Tony asked everyone

"We should car-pool here." Kyle said and Emily agreed

I tuned them out when I spotted Ashley again. I kept my eyes glued on her. She's sitting with her friends. She's laughing and she looks really cute. She looks over at me and I tense up. We are both staring at each other. Looking each other straight in the eye. Eye-contact.

"Spencer." Emily says nudging me as we walk

"Hm." I say still looking at Ashley. I know that I should look away, but I can't. I won't. She won't. Then Aiden sits down in front of her, and she's gone. Damn.

I look at Emily and everyone else who is staring at me, "Who were you looking at?" Tony asked

"No one." I say quietly and then I was saved by the bell. I give them all hugs and hurry to class.

Finally school is over and the weekend is here. I just got into Tony's car and slid in the back next to Kyle. It was already getting really cold. It was almost winter here in Ohio. I should' a brought a bigger jacket. But luckily, I see that Emily brought a blanket or two.

We pulled up to the school and got out of the car. I could see my breath. The sun was already making its way down and the lights were already turning on. We paid to get in and found some seats in the bleachers. I scan through the kids and fans for her and her friends. I spot her and she must have felt someone looking at her cause she turned my direction and smiled at me. A smile crept up on my face and I sat down. I was forced to turn away by Kyle. "Want to go get some hot coca with me?" He asked and I nodded. I could use some warmth

We get down to the concession stand and I look back over at the stands. There are a lot of people here tonight. Then I see her making her way over here to buy something. She's with Aiden. "Can this line go any slower?" I say not wanting Ashley to come over.

I know that that's kind of weird. Not wanting to be next to your crush, but when it's this big and what she does to me, wow I just don't want to freeze up. I know that I look stupid when I do.

The line moves some. They're almost here. "Hey! Look who is coming!" Kyle says excited

"I know." I tell him without even looking at him or them

They walk up to us, "Mind if we get behind you guys? The line is pretty long." Aiden says

"Not at all." Kyle says and then nudges me

I turn around and stare at her. She's beautiful. "Kyle, you know what I want, right?" I ask him quietly. He nods and opens his mouth to ask why but I beat him too it, "I have to pee." I tell him and then steal one last look at her and leave.

I make it into the bathroom finally and I just stand there. I sigh as I lean up against the wall.

I stand in the bathroom for a couple of minutes and then I finally leave. I walk out of the bathroom and I see the stands and then the concession stand.

Ashley is standing there next to Aiden. They're still in line with Kyle. The guys are talking and Ashley is just there. She looks like she's thinking about something. She looks up and around the court that still has people on it who are making their way over to the stands. She finds me and I close my eyes and turn for the stands. I make it.

The game starts and then the 3 of them make their way onto the stands. I see them all say bye and I watch Aiden wrap his arm around Ashley. She looks up at me and I meet her eyes. She turns away and im glad. I don't have the strength to turn away right now.

**A/N Ok, there was the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you liked it! Hopefully everyone reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you liked the last chapter! I've finally had enough time to write! College is super busy right now. You know, with football season here and all. And plus, I have a life of my own instead of writing. But of course, I love writing cause that's why im in college. :) So, that's why I started a new story. I needed a new start. And the others I just have major writer's block on. :) sorry to all those fans! Which isn't a lot. Haha. But whateves! Haha**

**Spencer's POV is half of the chapter and then it's Ashley's! But, I'll tell ya when I change it. :)**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

Kyle made his way up the bleachers and sat back down next to me. He got under the covers with us and handed everyone their hot coco. Then he turned to me and leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "Ashley thinks you hate her." He pulled away

How can she think that?! Ugh, I don't hate her. "Um… why?" I ask him as the Marthasville Bears kickoff to King High.

The fans are already cheering, "Because you left as soon as they got over to us when we were in line."

"No I don't hate her. What did you tell her?" I asked him sipping my hot coco

He took a sip of his, "I told her that I didn't think you hated her. You barely knew her." He smiled

I smiled back at him, "Thanks." I tell him and look past him. I see her. She's cheering for our football team. Just like everyone else here is.

I never come to these things. I don't know why I came tonight. I look over at my friends. Right. Them. I smile and take another sip of my hot coco. My stomach growls a little. I look over at where Ashley is and she's not there. I look around for her and spot her walking down the bleachers. Looks like she's leaving.

I watch her and she's making her way over to the concession stand again. I smile on the inside and tell my friends that im going to go get something to eat.

I get out from under than covers and walk down the bleachers. We sat up on the top row. Not too far from Ashley and all of her friends.

I finally make my way off of the bleachers filled with screaming fans. It's a lot colder without the cover on me. I shiver as I cross my arms against my chest.

I watch her every step. There's a line, but not too long. I walk up slowly to the concession stand. I have no clue what im going to order. I don't even know how much money I brought. I dig into my pocket and pull out a $10 and a $5. That's enough.

She's the last one in line. That means I'll be behind her. I walk up and I take a deep breath. I know that we're going to probably talk. She's talking to someone on the phone. I wonder who it is.

"Whatever mom." She hangs up on her mom. Wow, she's nice

She turns around a little, im guessing to see who came in line after her. She looks at me and I try and smile but the wind blew and it blew my hair into my face. I hear her giggle as I fix my hair back.

I stare at her who's smiling. "Hey," I say. "I don't hate you, just to let you know." I tell her

She stares at me and it looks like her smile got bigger but I don't know. "Cool." Was all she said

I smile a little back at her. She's gorgeous. Im finally talking to her and I don't want it too stop, but I don't know, maybe it should.

"Im glad you don't hate me." She adds. She crosses her arms across her chest

My smile just grew, "Why's that?" I asked

"Cause." She stops there and turns around to order a snickers bar. The girl who was running that window took her money and gave her her candy bar.

She starts walking off and I walk with her, "Weren't you in line for something?" She asks me

Then I realized that I was hungry, "Oh right." She laughs and tries to open her snickers but doesn't succeed. "Want some help?" I ask her. We're almost to the bleachers

She looked at me, "Does it look like im having trouble?" She asked me with a smile on her face. She handed me her snickers and I opened it and gave it back to her. I watch her as she takes a bite of it, "You want a bite?" She offers

I shake my head, "No it's cool." I can't believe I just denied that!

Ashley stops a few steps before the steps to the bleachers. "Oh come on! You know you want some on this delicious chocolate bar!" She offers the snickers again and I give in. I take a bite. It was excellent.

She watches me chew it with a smile on her face. She starts to walk again, "You shouldn't give into peer pressure, Spence." She says with a smile on her face

I follow her. Im glad I did. Im smiling as I stop. She stops and looks at me. It's time for me to go up the bleachers back to my friends, "Later Spence." She smiles and continues to walk off. I watch her walk off a little and then I go back up to Emily, Tony, and Kyle.

I get back under the covers. Emily looked at me weird, "What?" I asked

"Where's your food?" She asked me

I look at my hands. Right, Ashley is what happen. "Oh, they didn't have what I wanted."

"Oh ok." Emily says and cheers for King High who just got a touch down.

Kyle leans over to me, "I saw you with Ashley. You two look so cute together. And when she forced you to eat her snickers… adorable!"

I turn to him with a giant smile, "I know!"

The rest of the game went perfect. We won 42-36. I didn't freeze up when Ashley and I talked. It was perfect.

We were walking out to Tony's car and was about to get in when Aiden started to Tony about the game. I didn't see Ashley. Kyle walked behind me and whispered, "Isn't Aiden and hunk?" I started to laugh and that's when I saw Ashley. She looked at me and I stopped laughing. "And that's another reason why she thinks you hate her. Stop freezing up, Carlin!" He added

She was talking to her friends. Well she was, now her friends are just talking and she's looking over here at me. She just walked away from them. Is she coming over here? I look behind me and I see Kyle. Ok, maybe she's coming over here to see him. Kyle walks up to me with a smile on his face. "Ashley babe!" He hugs her

"Hey Kyle!" She hugs him back but without taking her eyes off of mine. Her brown eyes are so beautiful. Chocolate brown.

**Ashley's POV! **

I hug Kyle without taking my eyes off of her. It's dark outside but I can still see her ocean blue eyes. The one's people get lost in if you stare into them too long. The one's I never let myself get lost in because I know it would never work.

I pull away from Kyle and I want to talk to her. I want to start a conversation with her, but I can't. We're just staring at each other. How can't she see I like her? I watch her as she shivers. She breaks the eye-contact when Emily walks up and hugs her for warmth. I wish that was me. Emily is really lucky to have Spencer as a best friend.

I turn to Kyle, "So, she said she doesn't hate me." I smile. No one knows about me liking Spencer. No one. Because no one knows that im gay. They think that I should be straight just because im hot. They put that stupid assumption label on me.

Kyle smiles too me, "I knew she didn't. See, what did I tell you?" He's always right. Of course he's always right. He and Spencer are always hanging out, talking about something. I almost want to tell him that I like Spencer. I like her too much. But I don't, because I can tell she likes someone else. Probably Aiden. She always freezes up when me and him walk up to her and her friends.

"I know. You're always right, Kyle." I look back over to Spencer. She's leaning up against Tony's car with Emily. They're talking. Emily just asked her who she liked again. But Spencer doesn't say anyone's name. She just says no one. She crosses her arms. I can tell she hates that topic.

I walk over, not knowing what to say, but I was going to get her out of that topic. She looks at me and I swear I saw a tiny smile appear, but I don't know. "Hey, so Spence, we didn't have any language homework today, right?" I ask her. It was the best I could do.

I watch as Spencer opens her mouth to say something, but Emily answers instead, "No we don't." Damn it Emily.

"Ok, thanks." I say and I just stand there

Emily starts to talk to Spencer, "So, I don't think I can go to the concert with you."

Spencer's face changed to shocked, "What?! Why?!" She exclaimed

"Well, for one, I don't like Paramore. And for two, I don't wanna go. Sorry. That would be like me making you go to T-Pain concert with me." Wow, what a bitch.

"Emily! You promised! Who am I going to with? Myself? Oh yeah, that's going to be fun. Can't wait to go and hang with myself." Spencer says. She's so cute. I watch her cross her arms again and lean back up against the car.

Emily turns to me, "Ashley." She looks at Spencer

I just stand there. How awesome would that be? My favorite band and my favorite girl? That would be like heaven!

Spencer looks at me and then back at Emily. Im not really standing there looking like im in their conversation. So I guess they don't really notice that im listening in. Sneaky I think. I laugh a little on the inside.

"I doubt she even wants to go. I don't even think she likes me, Em. She's popular… im not." Spencer tells Emily. Do I give off that vibe?

"So, what does that have to do with it?" I hear Emily say. I can't believe Spencer thinks I don't like her! She's way off!

"Still Em…" She trails off

"Ash," I turn around and stare at them. "You like Paramore right?" Emily asks me. Duh!

"Yeah, why?" I act like I wasn't listening in on their conversation

"Wanna go to their concert in two weeks with Spencer?" She asked me.

I smiled, "Of course." I say really excited but I don't show too much excitement

"Great. Now you two exchange numbers and yada yada yada." Emily smiles and skips away and over to her boyfriend.

"Look, Ashley, you don't have to come—" Spencer starts but I cut her off

"Spence, I really want too go. Not just because I love the band, but because I want to go with you." I smile at her

I watch as Spencer smiles and start to blush. Ah, I made her blush! Yay! Im about to explode with excitement!

"Spence let's go!" Kyle says pulling her into the car

"Bye Ashley." She says with a little wave

"See ya, Spencer." I give her a little wave back and then I watch as the car pulls off. I climb into Aiden's car and he takes me home.

What a perfect night.

**A/N Ok, so how was it? I made it extra longer to make up for the shorter chapters before. I think it's really cute how neither one of them notices that the other one likes the other one. Anyways, hopefully everyone enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. I hope everyone reviews too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N My bad for not updating in ages. Haha. Well here it is!**

**Chapter 4!! Woot:)**

**Spencer's POV again**

Monday at school. A new week. And the start of a long one. Why can't we just have like, 3 days for a weekend, and then 4 days for school? Because that's what I need to recover from a Friday that I had. I talked and flirted a tiny bit with Ashley Davies.

I walked into my first period class with Emily. She's talking about how she's falling in love with Tony so early in their relationship. I really can't stand the topic because it just reminds me that I have no one to fall in love with. Legally. I smile to myself as I take my seat.

"Yeah so, he is so amazing!" Emily tells me for the hundredth time today

"Yeah, you told me already." I say half paying attention. I lean back in my chair after I get out my binder and a pen. I wonder where Ashley is.

The door opens and Aiden walks in without Ashley. I wonder where she is. I hope she didn't get into any kind of car accident. Then the bell rings and the door open again and Ashley is running into the room out of breath. She takes her seat and turns around to me, "Do you have any water?" She asks me with a smile

I smile back at her and I pull out my water bottle that I carry in my backpack. I watch her take a drink of it and hand it back to me. "Thanks." She says to me and hands me the water bottle back and turns around to write down the opener that was on the board for our journal.

I read the board myself. _Write a paragraph about the best thing that has happened to you in the past week. If nothing good and exciting happened to you in the past week, then make something up. _I smiled to myself as I knew what I would write. No one is supposed to read these, but I know that the teacher does. But I don't really care; at least I can be open and true to her with myself and what's going on.

I write everything that happened Friday night at the football game down into my journal. I managed to put it all into a paragraph, not leaving out any part that is really good. I left out all the boring stuff though. And it was a good thing that I did, because I don't think I could have made it fit.

Just as I finished it up, Emily tapped my shoulder. I looked over at her, "Hmm?" I say 

"What'd you write about?" She asks me

I can't really tell her about why Friday night was the best thing that has happened to me in the past week. I can't tell her that I've been having this biggest crush on one of the hottest girls that goes to our schools. I can't tell her that I've been crushing on the girl that sits in front of me. I can't tell her, she won't understand. She's homophobic.

"Um, I had to make it up." I lie to her

Just then, Ashley turns around to us, "Yeah same here." She tells us

"For real?" I ask

"I wasn't talking to you." Emily says back to her coldly

Ashley rolled her eyes and turned back around. I turn to Emily with a 'what the hell was that about?' look. She just shrugs and goes back to doodling Tony's name on her paper.

"Ok, that's enough time to write. If you would, pass your journals up today. I will be grading them tonight and you will get them back tomorrow." The teacher tells us

"What? I can't pass mine up!" Ashley whines

"Why?" I ask her giving her my journal. Just then I realized that I wrote about her and I just handed it to her. I take it back.

"And apparently you can't either?" She smiles at me

I laugh a little, "Um… well I can, I just don't really want too." I smile at her

"I know for real! What if she reads mine! And then like, tells everyone at school---" She stops herself there

I raise my eyebrows at her and then Emily says something stupid and mean, "What that you're really a lesbian?" She laughs as she hands her journal to the boy that seats in front of her

I really don't see how she can be so mean. I mean, she's always around Kyle and she never gets all homophobic on him. And I don't see why she would even call Ashley a lesbian!

"What the hell, Emily?" I say pissed off at her now

Emily thinks that it's funny, "Damn Spence, chill. It was a joke. I know that Ashley 'isn't' a lesbian." She laughs again

Ashley isn't saying anything. I wonder why she isn't even defending herself. "Carlin! Davies! Pass your journals up or you're losing 100 points." The teacher tells us

I look back at Ashley and I slowly hand her my journal. I watch her carefully as she puts mine on top of hers and passes them up. I watch as both of us watches our journals be passed up the row and into the hands of a teacher that needs to get laid.

I let out a deep breath, and relax a little. Im completely ignoring Emily right now. "So, what did you happen to make up?" I ask Ashley

Ashley looks at me, "Ummm, nothing." She smiles and turns around again

"Wow, can you be anymore of a liar?" I ask her with a slight laugh

She turns around again and hands me a piece of paper as the teacher starts to lecture to us about how we need to be quite when she tells us. I grab the paper from her and watch as she turns around again in her seat. I open the paper and shield it from anyone that could possibly read it. _Hey loser, you wanna hang out later? _I let out a little laughter and write back to her, _Wow, thanks. That totally made my self-esteem go up. I don't think I want to hang out with you anymore._

I drop the paper over her shoulder and I watch as her arm grabs it from her chest. I watch as she opens it up and I listen to her giggle and scribble something on it and drop it on my desk. I open it up and read it, _Fine then, don't hang out with me. But, you're going to miss a lot. You know, of me. :) _I sit there trying to figure out what to write. I think that I should flirt a little with her, but I don't know. _Oh yeah? Are you… going to be… naked? _I write back to her, testing the water a little.

She reads the note and turns around with her mouth open but it's with a smile and kind of shocked. She turns back around and writes something and hands it back to me. _I will be if you will be. _I smile to myself and then Emily whispers to me, "What are you smiling about?" She asks

All I do is look at her and write something down on the paper. _Then it's a done deal. You're going to be naked. :) _I hand the paper back to her. She writes something and hands it back to me. _Sweet, I can't wait. Because you know you can't wait to see what's under these clothes._

I laugh a little and write something back. I can't believe that im actually flirting with Ashley Davies and she's flirting back! But I don't, maybe she's just playing because she thinks im playing. _If it's a penis, then im outta there. I don't roll that way._

I hand her the paper, and in my head I think that it was the wrong thing to put. But she already read it and laughed out loud. "Miss Davies, would you like to share with the class what you're laughing about?" The teacher asked her.

Oh god! "Um… not really." She says holding back more laughter

"Then be quite." She tells her and continues to talk

Ashley writes back to me, _Well you don't have to worry about that. I, my dear, don't have one of those. And im proud that I don't. But, I do have two boobies. :D_

It was my turn to laugh out loud a little less than Ashley did though. "Alright, Spencer and Ashley, outside right now." The teacher tells us and I slip the note into my jacket pocket and we both get up and walk outside with the teacher behind us.

Ashley and I both lean up against the wall and let the teacher tell us that we shouldn't be disrupting her class. Then she demanded that we stayed outside for the remaining of the period. Yay!

We both sat down against the wall and there was an awkward silence for a moment until she broke it. "Well, that was an interesting conversation we had." She said with a laugh

I smile and look at her, "Hey, I was serious about the whole thing." I tell her trying to be serious

"Oh yeah, were you?" She says, "So, you really want to see me naked?" She asked me

I smiled, "Mmhmm." I say because if I tried to say any words, I would have blew my seriousness

Ashley stared at me. Oh I wish I could see this chick naked. I would probably die! "Well, like I said earlier, you gotta be naked for me to be." She smiled in a matter-of-fact way

"Oh is that how it's going to be?" I say with no smile this time

"Yup." She replied

"Well I didn't want to see you anyways." I tell her

"Good, because im too much to handle." She says to me looking at me

I look at her, "Phss, I could have you if I wanted." I tell her

"Oh, is that right? You think you could have me if you wanted me?" She says

Wow, this is getting intense. I can't believe this lasted this long. But the thing is we're both being serious right now.

"Yeah, that's exactly what im saying." I tell her

"Then come and get me." She says looking me straight in the eye

I swallow hard and take a deep breath and I can't believe what im about too do but I did it anyways. I kissed her. But before it barely got started, I pulled back. "Oh my god, im so sorry." I say to try and make her not feel anymore awkward

She sat there with a smile on her face, "its ok. I was serious about the whole come-and-get-me thing." She chuckled and kissed me

Oh my god! I can't believe that this is happening! Has she liked me for all this time too? I pulled back, "What are you doing?" I ask. That was stupid!

"Truth is, Spence, I really like you." She tells me. I think I just died and came back to life.

"Are you serious?" I say in shock

Apparently, the way my face looked, she must have thought that I hated her a lot right now. "Um…" Was all she said

I laugh a little to lift a little bit of tension, "Ash, I've been having this humongous crush on you ever since you started to sit in front of me!" I tell her

"For real? So, what you wrote in you journal," She starts but I finish the sentence

"Was about Friday night? Yes. I couldn't believe that you were talking to me. I couldn't even stand when you were talking to me!" I laugh and she laughs with me

"Wow, I guess we have a lot in common." She tells me

"I would have never guessed that you liked me too." I tell her the truth

"I would have never guessed that you liked me. Im glad that I started that note." She smiles sweetly at me

I smile back at her, "So hey, are we like… a couple now?" I ask her

All she did was smile as the bell rang. She stood up and offered her hand to me, "If you want to be. But, we would have to be on the low." She says entering the room again

I follow her over to our seats, "Yeah. Of course. Im not ready I know that." I sat grabbing my bag and completely forgetting about walking with Emily

"Yeah same here. It would ruin my rep." She says to me

We both never noticed that Emily nor Aiden were right behind us. "Phss, no it wouldn't. It would probably raise cause of it." I tell her

"Oh is that right? Why's that?" She asks me

A smile comes across my face, "Because you'd be going out—"I stop when I realized that our best friends were behind us.

**A/N Ok, so I made it extra long for not updating in a long time! Hopefully everyone reviews!**


	5. Author's Note!

**Ok so this isnt a chapter... its more of a sorry author's note. lol. **

**But yeah. As you could tell, i haven't updated in FOREVER!! But i have good reasons!! lol**

**Ok so here they are:**

**1- Really busy in school**

**2- Relationships :**

**3- I got pregnant 17 weeks ago by my fiance Ryan. **

**So there are my reasons. And i ssoooo sorry that i havent updated. I dont know if i will even continue my stories or not. I guess i'll put them up for anyone to take ahold of if anyone wants to take over my stories and complete them. lol. Yeah i guess that would be weird. lol. but yeah, if i do continue them, it will be a longgg time before i get another chapter(s) up. Just email me. it's on my page i think. lol.**

**Once again... so sorry.**

**i hope that you guys can understand!!!!**


End file.
